Posession and Passion
by 0-Silver Tears-0
Summary: When the party comes to a peaceful village with a kind female demon, Rikomi, she has her eye on Goku for some reason. [SanzoxGoku, Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

1"Hey! I'm starving over here!" The young monkey king, Goku, shouted until the water sprite, Goyjo, kicked him "Do you ever shut your big ass mouth!" He growled hitting him with a paper fan. "Not when I'm hungry you son of a bitch cockroach!" Goku yelled whacking his head with his fist. A young blonde haired man held up a silver gun fully-loaded. "I'll kill you if you don't shut up." He growled while a brown-haired male drives the jeep, Hakkai.

_Okay, between these guys...WHOSE HOTTER?!_

_My friends votes-_

_Sanzo -50_

_Goku - 40_

_Hakkai - 90_

_Goyjo -_ _80_

Ahem...

Goku saw a village not too far "Hey look!" He pointed out. Goku smiled sung happily "Buns..buns..buns!" He licked his lips and dreamed of being in a bed full of buns. Suddenly the car stopped making him fall forward. "Ack! Hey What the-" She stopped as she saw a young female demon holding a man.

Goku got up and charged at her "Nyoi-Boi!!" he shouted as his weapon appeared and swung it. A man blocked him "Please..don't harm her!" He stood in front of the female demon. "She is a good demon you see.." The female demon bandaged an arms wound on his stomach "I hope you'll feel better.." she smiled. Goku tilted his head as the others walked right in.

The female demon looked at them and bowed "Greetings..My name is Rikomi..I live in this peaceful village.." She smiled innocently letting them know she wasn't effected by the demonic aura around the valley. Sanzo wasn't so sure, he kept his eye on her. "Please..you look hungry, come with me.." she walked on as Sanzo and he others followed.

"I guess we can trust her.." Hakkai said "I sense no evil aura in her." Sanzo looked down "Hmph..I still don't trust her.." Rikomi stopped and opened a door showing them the spa and food tables "Enjoy yourselves." She smiled. "Alright! Dinner and a swim!" Goku shouted and ran in and took his clothes off as he ran in a spa pool. "I've never felt this relaxed in my life.." Goku smiled.

Rikomi looked at Goku and smirked evilly "_He's a hyper one, he'll be perfect_.." She smiled walking away. She walked off and shows them their rooms "This your room Hakkai and Goyjo.." She smiled and showed Goku and Sanzo their room "And here's your room.." Goku smiled and jumped on the bed in a wet towel.

"I hope you four have a pleasant day." She smirked walking off.

Goku kept jumping up and down "Wheee!" he smiled. Sanzo sat on his bed smoking his cigarette. "Stop jumping you little monkey..your gonna fall off.." "Since when do you care, Sanzo?" Goku giggled until he slipped and fell on top of Sanzo, suddenly his lips landed on Sanzo also. Goku blushed and got off quickly "Er..uh..S-Sanzo..I.." He ran out the door and thought to himself "_What..just happened?" _He stopped at a corner. "When our lips touched..I..felt weird..OH!" He banged his head on the wall "What did I do?!" He growled then heard footsteps. "Rikomi? Oh, I feel terrible." She walked over and hugged him "What's wrong Goku?" Goku sighed and hugged her "I..kissed Sanzo!" He shouted quickly. Rikomi cuddled him "There, there..You must be experiencing love for him.." Goku looked at her "Love..?"


	2. Chapter 2

1Rikomi smiled still holding The young boy in her arms. "Everything will be alright, he'll soon forget this..and so will you.." She smiled letting go of the small boy. Goku looked at her smiling and wiped his eyes a little "Thanks Rikomi..your so nice..for demon.." Rikomi smiled and walked away. "I won't be nice for long.." She said quietly with an evil smirk.

Goku went back to his room until he came across Sanzos room. He shook his head and just looked ahead "No..I won't go in there..No..No.." He hit his head 6 times then looked at the monks door. "I'll just be in there for s second or a minute.."

The young monkey poked his head inside and saw the blond monk sleeping. Goku saw him and smiled as he whispered "He..is kinda handsome when he sleeps.." Goku blushed slightly as he tip-toed inside.

Goku walked right beside him and brushed the blonds bangs from his face. Goku looked at him as the moonlight reflected off his eyes making them sparkle like a bright, shining star. "Sanzo..." Goku whispered as he leaned down slowly and pressed his lips on the monks. He stood up again and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing...?" A voice occured, It was Sanzo. Goku then looked at shocked and backed away "Uh..I..em..uh.." Goku fell to the ground and looked at the sitting-up monk. "Well.." Sanzo voice was demanding an answer.

Goku frowned as tears started to shed. Sanzo noticed his tears and picked him up. "Why are you crying...?" Sanzo said with a deep voice. "I-I'm sorry..I..kissed you..I know..you won't forgive me.." Sanzo sighed and placed the young boy on his bed. "You know, I didn't really care about that.." Sanzo sighed while smoking his cigrette. Goku shuffled his feet as he got nervous.

The boy fidgeted like crazy, he was so nervous. Sanzo sighed "Go to bed.." He pushed the monky out the door and slammed it shut. Sanzo noticed hearing small sobbs from where the monkey. He put his ear against the door, hearing the boy talking to himself "I knew he wouldn't forgive me..It was an accident..but..It felt nice to me.." Goku sobbed and walked to his room.

-------

The next morning,

Goyjo and Hakkai were sitting at a table eating their breakfast. Goyjo was just eating some shirmp and sushi, while Hakkai ate some healthy fruit. Sanzo looked down at the "Where's Goku...?" Goyjo muffled in his food "He shoulb me inf is room.." Sanzo stood their clueless of what he said. Hakkai looked at the monk "He said ' He should be in his room'." Hakkai ate a banana. Sanzo looked up stairs waiting for Goku. He sighed and walked upstairs. Goyjo looked at him and smirked "Worried about the monkey are we...I never knew you had a soft side, Oh great monk" Goyjo teased. Sanzo gorled and threw a block at his head. Goyjo fell to the ground with a big bump on his head "Damn you.." Goyjo tichted in pain.


End file.
